De l'indifférence à la différence (SasuNaru)
by Lycius Hen'na
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, n'est pas un adolescent comme les autres. Replié sur lui même il se trouve que rien se semblerait le faire changer d'avis sur l'étroit point de vue qu'il porte sur le monde. Mais qui aurait cru que rien qu'un malaise, rien qu'un évanouissement aurait pu le mener à changer d'avis grâce à quelqu'un... ou à quelque chose
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Je marche dans le long couloir qui menait à la cafétéria. Le seul endroit susceptible d'être vide à 15 heures de l'après midi. Les mains dans les poches, mon sac à dos à mes épaules, je fixe le sol, l'air maussade. Après tout, je viens de me faire exclure de cours. Iruka-sensei n'a à priori pas apprécié mon indifférence non feinte face à ses questions. Excusez moi mais je trouve le temps pluvieux bien plus intéressent que les molécules du corps humain. Ouai je suis un cancre. Et alors? J'assume! J'ai au moins le mérite de me taire...

Et moi qui pensais que papa plaisantait la semaine dernière au dînez en m'annonçant que pour cette année lui et maman ne préviendraient pas le principal de mon "problème".

Mon père est dirigeant d'une grosse entreprise. Donc nous voyageons beaucoup pour ses affaires. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup d'ami... voir pas du tout. Ma mère est quant à elle mère au foyer. Elle à été obligée d'arrêter de travailler dès ma venu au monde à cause de raisons diverses et variées. A commencer par mon souffle coeur, pas facilité avec mon asthme et du fait que je suis né prématurément.

Ma mère me choie beaucoup, et est un peu -trop- collante. Ceci dit je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Je n'ai que très peu de tâche ménagère. Elle ne veux pas m'épuiser. Mon père n'est pas mieux. Protecteur, attentionné, aimant... vous voyez le tableau quoi? Mais il reste néanmoins autoritaire. Et quant il veux quelque chose de ma part, il me le fait bien savoir -surtout quand je refuse- .

Soudain, je bouscule quelqu'un. Cette personne tombe par terre. Je m'arrête, me retourne et, avec indifférence, note qu'il s'agit de... de comment il s'appel lui déjà? Kiba Inu-machin... Ouai c'est ça.

**- Hey! Tu peux pas regarder où tu va?**!

J'hausse les épaules. Me retournant, je continu mon chemin alors qu'il me cri un "Excuse toi au moins!". En voilà une idée folle! M'excuser? Mais pourquoi? Pour le fait qu'il ne m'est pas vu alors qu'il avait lui le nez levé et qu'il m'est foncé dedans? L'intelligence de gens de cette ville me laisse sans voix...

Je pousse la porte avec mon avant bras droit et entre dans la pièce. Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur les murs couleurs jonquille, aux tables et chaises en acier et au sol carrelé blanc cassé.

Je prends place à l'une des table rondes et, lentement, sors un bloc à dessin ainsi qu'une boite métallique. Je l'ouvre et inspecte l'étalage de crayons à papier qui faisaient à eux réunis tout les dégradés de couleur du gris clair au noir intense. J'en choisis un, et commence à dessiner se qui me passe par la tête. Je ne regarde même pas ma feuille ou bien superficiellement, mes mains savent exactement où se placer et comment bouger.

J'observe l'extérieur par la baie vitré du fond de la salle : le ciel est caché par d'épais nuages gris sombre, et la pluie est désormais battante. Les goûtes claquent contre la vitre, créant un bruit assourdissant dans la vaste cafétéria.

**- Quel temps, soupire quelqu'un.**

Je me retourne, nullement surpris de la voir ici. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens noir. Elle passe une main rapide dans son épaisse chevelure châtain et m'adresse un sourire maladroit.

**- Tu sais Naruto, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être exclus de cours à chaque fois.**

J'eus un sourire narquois. Elle dépose un plateau à côté de mon matériel avant de prendre place face à moi. En jetant un coup d'oeil furtif, je regarde la tasse de café fumante qui m'attends. Je soupire d'agacement et fis non de la tête.

**- Oh, compris t elle. Tu ne bois pas de café?**

J'encre mon regard dans le siens. Je lui fais comprend que sa n'était pas grave pour la boisson et elle me sourit. Ayame est la fille du chef de la cafétéria. Elle a la particularité de faire d'excellent ramen et est la principale source de mon inspiration. Et elle très jolie aussi.

**- C'est très beau comme d'habitude, s'extasie t elle en observant mon dessin. Qui c'est?**

Elle montre du doigts le petit garçon qui est à croupis, la tête caché dans ses mains, alors que la pluie est battante.

**- Il a l'air si malheureux, chuchote Ayame. Pourquoi est il tout seul sous la pluie? Pourquoi est ce qu'il pleure?**

Il pleure? Je fronce les sourcils et observe attentivement le personnage. En effet. C'était l'impression que sa donnait.

_**- Si il est tout seul c'est parce qu'il pleure. Et il pleure parce qu'il est seul, j'aimerais lui dire.**_

Elle ne se renfrogne pas face à mon mutisme et me sourit. Puis la sonnerie retentit, la faisant sursauter.

**- Il est tant que tu ailles en cours on dirait..., souffle t elle tristement.**

Pourtant, je poursuis mon oeuvre avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Elle me fait plusieurs remarques sur mon avenir et l'importance de mon diplôme de fin de lycée. Et pour cela, il fallait aller à l'école _travailler _et non _dessiner_. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle me prends mon crayon à papier que je range mes affaires, de mauvaise humeur. Je ne peux pas arrêter un dessin en cours! Je ne peux pas! Je perds mon inspiration sinon! Comment peut elle l'ignorer!

**- Bon je te dit à dem... mais... tu pleures?**

**_- Oui je pleure!_**

J'essuie rageusement mes joues et lui arrache mon crayon de ses mains. Mon sac à bout de bras, mon bloc de l'autre, je passe les portes doubles sens et me dirige vers les vestiaires du gymnase. Je bouscule du monde, je me fais injurié, mais qu'importe! J'ai perdu mon inspiration!

* * *

**- Naruto! Tu es en retard!**

Gai-sensei me cris dessus. Et alors! Sa n'est qu'une pauvre minute! Le reste de ma classe m'observe. Certains chuchotent, d'autre ricanent. Mais les plus réfléchis garde le silence. Je fixe le grossier visage de mon professeur qui n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Tant mieux! Moi non plus!

**- Je veux que tu fasses 60 pompes!**

Je perds soudainement ma mauvaise humeur. Mes yeux s'écarquille d'horreur, et je refuse avec l'aide de ma tête. Le sensei claque de a langue et me lance un regard réprobateur.

**- Allons! 60 pompes! Et ne prends pas comme prétexte tes problèmes de santés! Je ne suis pas un imbécile! Ce n'est pas beaucoup!**

J'aimerais bien mais... c'est que je ne peux vraiment pas les faire ses pompes! C'est comme si il me demandait de décrocher la lune! Je croise les bras et, soucieux, refuse une seconde fois.

**- Sensei... débute Hinata. L'infirmière a été claire. Vous lui en demander trop.**

Hinata Hyuga était une fille discrète mais qui savait se faire entendre.

**- Ne viens pas me dire Hinata que Naruto ne faits pas de sport! Sa se voit! Regarde le!**

Bon... c'est vrai que je suis de loin un gringalet. Mais je jure que je ne sais pas pourquoi!

J'observe une seconde fois l'adulte qui ne semble pas vouloir changer d'avis. Résigné, je prie pour qu'il se fasse virer si malheur devait m'arriver. Je me met sur le ventre, en appuis sur mes mains et mes orteils, et je commence mes pompes. Je respire profondément pour éviter de m'emballer et de paniquer. Mon coeur, à 10 pompe, bat déjà trop vite. Je sens mon visage chauffer, et j'inspire plus frénétiquement, la peur de manquer d'air est grande. Puis soudain je perd le fil de mon décompte je sens une bouffé de chaleur me traverser le corps et je pousse un gémissement plaintif due à mon coeur qui me fait mal, qui m'oppresse Et plus rien. Plus d'air. Ma bouche reste fermer. J'ai une désagréable sensation sur mon visage. J'entends mon sensei m'appeler. Je tremble. J'ai besoin de respirer. Je crois que je pleure. Je pense que l'on me met sur le dos. Je vois Hinata au dessus de moi, terrifiée et le reste de la classe en alerte. Mon regard reste néanmoins encré dans celui nacré de ma camarade. Elle me prend la main et me supplie de me détendre, de ne pas paniquer. Mais comment faire alors que je suis entrain de m'asphyxier? J'ai la gorge en feu, mes poumon me gêne... j'ai soudainement le tournis et je ferme les yeux après qu'un froid glacial m'ai parcourue les entrailles.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, brusquement gêné d'un truc dans ma bouche. Je retire avec panique le tube de ma gorge et prends une grande goulée d'air. J'inspecte avec crainte ce qui m'entoure : des murs blanc, un lino couleur crème, un lit blanc, des machines... Puis je me découvre dans une espèce de robe blanche et complètement nu en dessus. Merde qui m'a déshabillé! En voyant la perfusion au dos de ma main mon esprit s'illumine.

**- Mon poussin calme toi! s'empresse ma mère.**

Je la regarde. Ses longs cheveux rouge son noué en une queue de cheval haute, des mèches lui barrant la vue qu'elle viens de rabattre derrière son oreille, elle à un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une jupe verte lui arrivant aux chevilles, avec des ballerines noir. Sa veste de la même couleur que son bas est posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle me prend la main et me la caresse tout en m'offrant un doux sourire.

**- Ton père est au travail il a été prévenu par l'école. Tu nous a fais une belle frayeur.**

Je lui adresse un regard plein d'excuse avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de respirer. Je tremble en reprenant un peu d'air et maman m'encourage en me frottant le dos.

**- Vas y mon poussin respire à fond. Voilà comme ça.**

Elle appuie sur un bouton pour appeler l'infirmière. Je me rallonge lentement dans mon lit et fixe le plafond.

**- Ton professeur va être relevé de ses fonctions pendant un certains bout de temps, ri ma mère. Tu connais ton père...**

Je souris à cette remarque. Oh que oui je le connais! Il a dut faire de cette histoire une affaire d'état.

**- Mais, reprit elle en reprenant une mine sérieuse. Ce qu'il a fait est très grave. Tu en a conscience Naruto?**

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Je m'en fiche un peu en fait.

**- Ne pas écouter les conseils de ton médecin qui te suit depuis ta naissance, et de l'hôpital est très dangereux. Tu aurais pu mourir si... si cette Hinata n'avait pas été là.**

Je la regarde subitement droit ans les yeux. Comment ça grâce à elle? Elle n'a fait que de me prendre la main et me parler. En quoi sa m'a aidé? Voyant mon expression intrigué, elle m'explique :

**- Elle a été la première à réagir alors que les autres pensaient que jouais la comédie. Elle a vu ton visage devenir violet et elle a ordonné à son petit ami d'appeler les pompier. Puis quand tu t'es évanouie, elle t'a fait un massage cardiaque étonnement réussis. Même les médecins au urgence ont dit que.. que si elle n'avait pas été là tu serais... tu serais...**

Puis elle se met à pleurer, se cachant le visage dans ses mains, lâchant la mienne par la même occasion. Je fronce les sourcils et la rassure en la serrant dans mes bras. Je met ma tête dans le creux de son cou et la chatouille avec mes cils en battant des paupières comme j'en ai l'habitude. Cela lui arrache un rire et elle me repousse gentiment en me rallongeant. La porte s'ouvrit et ma mère essuie ses yeux.

**- Et bien il y a de l'émotion ici, plaisanta l'infirmière en entrant.**

Puis elle se poste face à moi et m'observe, amusé.

**- Alors comme ça tu as arraché ton tube?**

**- Il a paniqué en se réveillant, explique maman.**

**- Bon et bien tout semble être opérationnel, déclare t elle en trifouillant les machines. Même si je trouve que ton visage est un peu violet tu va bien?**

Je tousse brutalement à m'en arracher la gorge. Je reprends de l'air et ma mère, toujours avec calme me réprimande mon inattention.

**- Et bien! Faut quand même respirer, s'inquiète l'infirmière.**

**- Oui c'est... sa arrive pendant quelques heures après chaque gros effort.**

**- C'est psychologique?**

**- Non!, s'énerve subitement maman.**

Un silence s'installe dans lequel je voudrais me cacher dans un trou. La fameuse question. Est ce psychologique? Non. Enfin... je ne pense pas. L'infirmière, vexée, prend mon intubation et repart, pour revenir avec un masque à oxygène. Elle explique ensuite très brièvement un certain résultat de prélèvement sanguin... Au bout d'un moment, je me mets à somnoler et ma mère se mit à rassurer ses amies via téléphone en les informant de mon état de santé.

Au soir très tard, vers 23 heures, je suis autorisé à rentrer chez moi. Maman étant venue en transport, c'est papa qui est venu nous chercher. En me voyant il m'a serré dans ses bras me répétant en boucle à quel point il avait été inquiet. Dans la voiture, ma mère se plaint de la nourriture de l'hôpital. Je souris à cette remarque. C'est vrai. Sa ne vaut aucunement les ramens...

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Naruto : Pourquoi je parle pas?

Kuroe : Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour l'instant.

Naruto: Et pourquoi je suis sans amis? Hey c'est pas juste ça!

Kuroe: Oh arrête de te plaindre t'es pas tout seul et puis y'a tes parents!

Sasuke: Je suis où?

Kuroe : Laissez moi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut! Me revoilà avec la suite! mais avant une petite chose :**

**rosla** = Merci beaucoup! Ton commentaires ma rassuré =D

**cassios** = Contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît! ^^

**jassylove** **drrary** = De même pour toi, je le trouvais pas très accrochant mon 1e chapitre en fait ...

**lovelessnaru-chan** = Oui je voulais changer et surtout surprendre les lecteur! Ahaha ton opinions sur Hinata ma fait rire!

**Lycius = Je vous remercie de vos reviews! Sa m'a fais très plaisir vu que je n'étais pas sur que ma fic plaise! Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire! =D **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un danger imminent?

Voilà plusieurs minutes que je cherches ce fichus dessin. Celui du petit garçon sous la pluie que j'ai fais hier. Ce matin j'ai voulu le montrer à maman, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Cette dernière est assise à mon bureau, m'observant dans mes fouilles.

**- Tu sais poussin... peut être que tu l'a perdu...**

Je me redresse et la regarde, stupéfait. Je ne perds jamais un dessin. Jamais! Frustré, je vide mon sac de cours sur le sol et me mets à fouiner avec ardeur.

**- Se sont des choses qui arrive, continue t elle. Tu es sur de l'avoir récupérer? Tu aurais pu l'oublier.**

Je ni de la tête. Je suis persuadé l'avoir pris! C'est obligé! Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol, affligé. Où est ce qu'il est passé? ... Je fixe les murs orange de ma chambre, ainsi que la moquette noir, en quête de réponses.

**-Tu la peux être fait tomber?**

...! Voilà! C'est ça! Avec les bousculades dans le couloir, il a du glisser et s'être fait piétiner. Je confirme son hypothèse d'un regard.

**- Oh Naruto...**

Elle tente une approche physique mais je me relève, et m'adosse à l'angle de mur, afin de regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, et le soleil brille. Comme si la tempête de cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ma mère soupire et ramasse mes cahiers et mes manuels. Elle se gratte la tête et, dans un soupire, me lance un regard désolé.

**- Je sais que sa te contrarie mon poussin. Mais si tu veux j'appellerais ton père, pour lui demander de passer à la papeterie après son travail. Pour t'acheter une pochette spécialement pour tes dessins. Comme ça, tu ne les perdra plus.**

Je lui offre un grand sourire. D'un air enjoué, elle file dans le salon afin de faire la vaisselle. Je prends le temps d'organiser mon bureau, et feuillettes quelques brouillons.

* * *

Je les fixent prendre leurs petits déjeuné. Papa est déjà partis travailler, et maman prend le temps comme chaque matin de nous servir à manger. Mais se qui me laisse comme chaque matin sans voix est belle et bien mon frère. Il observe sa tartine beurré comme si il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, les yeux exorbité et la bouche formant un jolie O. Un fou. Voilà ce que c'était.

- **Tu ne mange pas Sasuke?**

J'ignore la remarque de ma mère et trempe ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales, avalant petites gouttes de lait par petites gouttes de lait.

**- Itachi. Réveille toi.**

**- Il est dans le coma sa se voix non?**

**- Sasuke! Fini de manger et va à l'école!**

**- Non. Mon professeur de sport n'est plus là.**

**- Gai?, marmonne mon frère sortant de sa transe matinale.**

**- Mh., je confirme. D'après ce que l'on ma dit hier un élève a été à l'hôpital par sa faute. Son père est haut placé alors ...**

**- Mais oui, roule des yeux maman. C'est lui qui à déclencher une crise au fils de Kushina.**

J'arque un sourcil.

**- Ton amie?**

**- Bien sur qui d'autre, réplique t elle incrédule. Oh et toi Itachi tu m'agace à la regarder comme sa ta tartine!, s'impatiente ensuite Mikoto en la lui arrachant des mains. Si tu la veux pas je la mange!**

Je ricane à la vue du regard horrifié de mon aîné qui fixe sa main vide se demandant clairement comment sa tranche de pain avait fait pour se dématérialiser. Je fini mon petit déjeuné et m'enferme dans ma chambre au sous sol. Notre villa est très grande, et tout un étage est vide. Mais le sous sol est pour moi... plus sur. Et j'ai la garantie que touts les Uchiha sont en sécurité. Je ne fais pas attention au bordel environnant, et me contente de lire un manga en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à ma porte.

**- Oui!, je m'exclame.**

Rentre Sai. Il est vêtu d'un sweat capuche rouge et d'un jogging noir. Je le fixe durement et, les sourcils froncés, demande :

**- Où est Sakura?**

**- Elle est en cours.**

**- Tu la revue récemment?**

**- Bof, hausse t il les épaules. Tu sais je ne peux pas trop sortir.**

**- Oui mais elle, elle peux venir.**

**- Mon père monte la garde.**

Je fais claquer ma langue, mécontent. Sai et moi ne sommes lié que par sa mère et mon père qui sont cousin, faisant de nous cousin éloigné. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Son père, Danzou, n'inspire confiance à personnes dans ma famille, bien que Sai soit chaleureusement accepté. Ce qui de l'avis de mon frère à du le faire jalouser car il a transformé le petit garçon heureux et joyeux de l'époque en un adolescent dénué de toutes émotions.

**- Je parlerais à mon père, assurais je.**

Je ne promets pas souvent, et encore moins pour des choses aussi futiles. Mais Sakura est sa petite amie, et elle le rend heureux, et lui même. Elle le sais, je lui est tout expliqué. Elle m'a promit de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le rendre comme avant. Malheureusement Danzou la sut, et Sai suit des cours par correspondance.

**- Merci.**

Mon portable vibre sur ma table de nuit. Voyant le nom de la personne, je mis le haut parleur.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux.**

**- Sasuke-kun!, chantonne une voix fluette. Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin!**

**- Gai-sensei n'est pas là.**

**- Oui ça je le sais merci! Mais tu viens toujours d'habitude!**

**- Aujourd'hui je préfère rester chez moi, je rétorque.**

Je l'entends soupirer. Un petit moment passe sans que personnes ne décroche un mot, puis elle demande :

**- Sa fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas vu Sai, s'attriste t elle. Il va bien?**

**- Sa aurait pu être mieux.**

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois.

**- Je vous arrange un coup se soir, prévins je. Fait circuler une rumeur comme quoi j'organise une fête ce soir chez moi à 18 heures. je veux q'il y ai le plus de monde possible. Infiltre toi parmi les lycéen, et tu pourras le voir.**

Elle réprime un sanglot, et elle renifle.

**- Sasuke-kun je t'adore!**

**- Tes ma meilleure amie c'est normal.**

**- Je te revaudrais ça un jour!**

**- Oui un jour... Tu me dois tellement que tu pourrais passer ta vie à mon service.**

Elle me raccroche au nez non sans m'avoir hurler un "Pervers!". Il n'y avais pourtant aucune illusion érotique dans mes paroles...

**- Quel bon samaritain, lance une voix calme.**

Nos nous tournâmes vers le nouveau venu et, étonné, je dis :

**- Nii-san?**

**- Je vais vous laisser, conclu Sai en voyant notre aîné entrer.**

**- Oh tu peux rester tu sais?, le rattrape ce dernier.**

**- Merci Itachi-san. Mais j'ai beaucoup à faire.**

Mon frère se résigne en le lâchant, l'air entendu. La porte une fois fermé, nos regards noir se croisent.

**- De quoi veux tu parler?**

**- ... au sujet de ton avenir.**

**- Oh non nii-san ne...**

**- J'y tiens, me coupe t, il, prenant appuis sur mon bureau.**

Je prends le temps de remarquer certains détails : il est vêtu d'une chemise gris sombre, d'un pantalon en toile beige et ses cheveux brun toujours attachés en catogan. Je le compare à moi : un kimono bleu foncé au dos zippé -plus pratique- avec une ceinture noir. Mes chaussettes sont blanches, et un éventail rouge et blanc prenant toute ma poitrine gauche. Je hais les kimono!

**- Tu sais que père a toujours voulu que je lui succède au commande du commissariat de la ville, me sort il de ma torpeur.**

**- Mh.**

**- Et tu sais à quel point il a été déçu lorsque j'ai déclaré vouloir suivre des études de médecine.**

**- Oui.**

**- ... Sasuke... cette année est très importante. Tu auras la journée d'orientation, pour te finaliser dans tes désirs pour l'avenir... Père et mère compte sur toi... je... je...**

**- Me forcerais tu la main?, je demande.**

**- Non. Je veux juste que tu prenne la bonne décision, et que tu ne regrette pas tes choix.**

**- Regrette tu les tiens?**

**- Aucunement, répond t il sincèrement. Je suis utile aux personnes dans le besoin. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être.**

**- J'avais remarqué.**

Nous nous offrons un sourire puis mon frère se déplace jusqu'à ma porte qu'il ouvre.

**- S'il te plaît Sasuke. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.**

Il allait refermer avant d'ajouter :

**- Oh et j'oubliais.**

Ses yeux tournèrent à un rouge sombre, avec trois tomoe noir.

- **Le silence est un aveu.*, résonne une voix dans la pièce, alors que Itachi n'avait fait qu'arborer un étrange sourire, en fixant mon poignet en sang...**

* * *

- Alors comme ça, sa organise des fêtes et sa préviens même pas hein?!

Nous sommes dans un des vastes salons de la maison. J'observe les domestiques s'affairer à la décorations et à l'approvisionnement en nourritures. Ma soirée allait commencer dans même pas une heure, et cet enquiquineur venait déjà me soûler.

**- Faut croire qui si puisque t'es là.**

**- Ouai bas merci Sakura hein?!**

**- Qu'est ce que voulais Suigetsu, je soupire, un carton d'invitation rose et enrubannée?**

**- Arrête de te foutre de moi! Je te dis juste que t'aurais pu me filer un coup de fils! Merde mais chuis ton pote non?!**

**- C'est bon sa va! T'étais au lycée j'allais pas t'appeler!**

**- Comme si sa te gênais!**

Je soupire bruyamment, et me masse la nuque.

**- Pourquoi ta mis ton bracelet éponge? lâche platement mon confident.**

Je regarde mon poignet droit où, effectivement, j'avais pris soins de cacher _ça_ avec un bracelet épais noir en coton. Suigetsu me prends la main et le retire.

**- Itachi ne t'aurait pas dans le collimateur? Sa va faire le troisième cette semaine pour la même phrase.**

**- Non, dis je en me dégageant de sa prise. C'est juste que sa doit être très important.**

**- Le silence est un aveu... t'en pense quoi?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- A ta place je me bougerais le cul pour trouver la réponse parce que ton frère n'harcèle personne pour rien.**

Je jette un coup d'oeil soucieux aux écritures grise gravée dans mon poignet. C'est vrais. Nii-san n'est pas du genre à insister. Il dit ce qu'il à à dire et laisse la personne se démerder toute seule.

Les Hozuki ont toujours été très proches des Uchiha. Ils sont au courant de _tout_ et il est donc normal que Suigetsu soit avec moi pour m'aider quand j'en est besoin. Mon frère lui, est secondé par un cousin de Suigetsu, appelé Kisame. Celui là il me fait peur... je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

**- Tu pense que c'est grave?**

**- Pour être honnête je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus. Mais évite d'y penser. D'ailleurs, je veux te voir t'éclater se soir!**

**- Je n...**

**- Non je ne veux pas t'entendre!, me contredit il. Tu va aller illico t'habiller classe et sexy, revenir, danser, draguer, boire et taper la discute. Comme un adolescent normal.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas normal, je souris narquoisement.**

**- Moi non plus, répond t il du tac au tac. Et pourtant je fais comme tout le monde.**

**- Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de la bière, le porno et le sexe Suigetsu. Sa c'est toi.**

**- J'ai pas dit le monde entier, contredit il. Juste les adolescents.**

**- Je ne lis ****_pas_**** de porno!, je m'offusque. Et je ne bois pas non plus!**

**- Si tu ne bois pas c'est parce que de un tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool, et de deux parce que la dernière fois que je t'en ai fais boire on avait 12ans et que tu m'as étranglé!**

**- C'était de ta faute, je maugréé. Ma famille et la tienne t'avaient prévenu.**

**- Oui mais c'était qu'une expérience!, gonfle t il les joues. Oh et pitié je sais que tu planques des magasine de cul dans ton manuel de maths!**

**- Un expérience?!**

**- Ah! Tu n'a pas nié!**

**- La ferme! C'était toi qui me l'ai avait acheté!**

**- Arrête de me raconter des salades, se blase Suigetsu. Ceux que je t'ai généreusement offert sont sous ta bibliothèques.**

**- ...**

Cerné, je me rends dans ma chambre afin qu'il ne voit pas mes rougeurs. Mais c'est qu'il m'espionne cet espèce de ... ?!

* * *

Jouer l'hypocrite. Sourire faussement à mes fans en chaleur, prêter attention à des sujets totalement inintéressant et surtout, SURTOUT faire preuve de sympathie envers des personnes absolument insupportable.

Voilà à quoi se résume une fête chez moi.

Je me suis assuré que Sai et Sakura se trouvent et il profite pleinement de leurs soirée en tête à tête dans le jardin de derrière. Je discute avec nii-san, Kisame et Suigetsu lorsque au loin, je vois Kiba accompagné d'Hinata, mains dans la mains. Suivit de Shino assisté par un inconnu. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon orange, d'un t-shirt noir et de sandales. Il avait une sacoche accroché en travers du torse.

**- Suigetsu, je souffle.**

**- Oui?**

**- Qui c'est?**

Il suit mon regard meurtrier et découvre le blond à la peau hâlé. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle et je le vois tirer la manche de mon frère.

**- Je ne sais pas. Sasuke ignore le tout simplement, s'empresse t il en tentant de me détourner du lycéen.**

**- Petit frère!**

Il me prends le visage entre ses mains des qu'il me vit me pourlèches les lèvres et plonge son regard dans le miens, inquiet et suppliant.

**- Tu peux le combattre, murmure t il. Lutte contre ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Nous sommes là. Tu es en sécurité.**

**- Peut être, je gronde. Mais pas vous.**

Je marche rapidement dans leurs directions, mes yeux devenant rouge vif, avec les trois tomoe.

* * *

*** **: citation d'Euripide, Iphigénie à Aulis - Ve s. av. J.-C.

Note de l'auteur :

Naruto: Très étrange ton histoire.

Lycius: Je sais ! T^T

Sasuke: Et puis pourquoi tu coupe au moment ou je vais rencontrer Naruto!

Lycius: Parce que sinon c'est pas drôle ^^

Naruto: Je parle toujours pas!

Lycius: Oui je sais.

Sasuke: Si tu savais pas y'aurait un problème ...

Lycius: Vous avez décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique ou quoi là?!

Kyuubi: *ricane*

Lycius: Quoi?!

Kyuubi: Tu es ridicule.

Lycius: COUCOUCHE PANIER!


	3. Chapter 3

**SarahMattMelo **= Merci!

**cassios** = La fameuse rencontre !

**lovelessnaru-chan** = J'ai du temps libre! Alors autant le gaspiller pour faire plaisir au autres!

Oui mais après tout c'est THE Sasuke! On peux compter sur ses fan girls pour que les rumeurs se rependent vite. Mais tu remarqueras au cours de l'histoire pourquoi le bahut est rapidement au courant de tout se qui se passe! Non non tu ne ma pas du tout offensé! C'est vrai en me relisant je n'ai pas réalisé que sa pouvait être un peu flou pour le lecteur! Je ferais plus attention!

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La famille au grand complet

_Quelques temps plus tôt, chez Naruto:_

Je suis tranquillement entrain de dessiner lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte. Je me tourne face à celle ci qui s'ouvre sur ma mère.

**- Naruto. Tu as de la visite.**

A sa suite entre trois autres personnes. Des camarades de classe. La fameuse Hinata, accompagné de deux autres garçon. Elle ne prend la parole qu'une fois ma mère hors de la pièce :

**- Bonjour Naruto-kun. Je suis Hinata Hyuga. J'ai appris que tu étais sortis de l'hôpital hier. Tu va mieux?**

Elle est vêtue de son uniforme scolaire : une veste et une jupe noir, une chemise blanche et des chaussettes noirs arrivant jusque aux cuisses avec des mocassins. Autour du cou elle avait un noeud papillon rouge. Ses cheveux sont attaché en une queue de cheval haute qui chutent dans son dos et une frange voile quelque peu son regard nacré.

Je la regarde , ne pipant mots. Un petit moment passe comme ça, où personne ne bouge.

**- Hey! Ma copine viens de te poser une question! Réponds lui au moins! **

**- Kiba, avertit sans broncher l'adolescent aux lunettes.**

Il porte un pantalon noir, des chaussures en cuir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pull sans manche noir. Il a quand à lui une cravate rouge. Ses cheveux sont coupé court, noir, et il porte une paire de lunette de soleil. Le dit Kiba quant à lui, est vêtu pareille que son compère, sauf que son pull est à manche longue et qu'il est noué autour de sa taille. Il a une épaisse chevelure marron, un regard canin, une peau bronzé et un triangle rouge tatoué sur chaques joues.

Hinata s'avance vers moi et, doucement, me demande.

**- Tu ne parle vraiment pas n'est ce pas? **

Son "copain" écarquille les yeux de surprise, alors que l'autre ne bronche pas. Je hoche simplement la tête.

**- Tu es né muet? **

Je fais dodeliner ma main pour lui faire comprendre que c'est à peu près ça.

**- Oh mec, débute le brun. Chuis désolé! Sérieux je savais pas! Je croyais que tu nous ignorais!**

Je souris.

**- Quand je pense que j'étais méchant avec toi...**

**- Sa ne se fait pas.**

**- Shino?, s'étonne t il. T'étais au courant?**

**- Sa se voyait. **

Je me tourne alors vers le mur face à mon bureau. Au dessus s'étendait un tableau blanc. Prenant un feutre véléda bleu j'écris :

**"Je te remercie Hinata-chan de m'avoir secouru hier."**

**- Mais je t'en prie! Kiba à appelé les pompiers! C'est grâce à lui si tu va bien.**

**" Les médecins ont dit que c'est ton massage cardiaque qui m'a sauvé la vie. "**

**- Oh! C'est pour ça que Kushina-san est au petit soins avec nous?**

**" Tu n'as pas vue mon père. Il te ferait construire un temple."**

Kiba ricane et prends Hinata par la hanche. Je remarque qu'il a une demi tête de plus qu'elle.

**- Chuis trop fière de toi Hina'!**

Celle ci rougit et lui caresse le dos en guise de remerciement. Je remarque Shino s'intéresser aux dessins accrochés aux murs. Le couple roucoule tandit que je m'avance vers lui :

**- Celui là me fais penser à quelqu'un.**

Il pointe du doigt le portrait de Sakura que je cache avec ma main, gêné.

**- Tu as du talent, continu t il, l'air de rien. C'est dommage que tu le garde pour toi.**

Je hausse les épaules et m'empresse de détourner un cadre photo que Hinata regarde.

**- Hey Naruto! Et si tu nous accompagnais? On part faire la fête!**

**- Kiba!, gronde la Hyuga.**

Je nie de la tête, tout en appuyant mon regard sur la brune.

**- Oh non tu ne me dérange pas! Mais... connais tu celui qui organise cette fête?**

Je garde le silence.

**- Donc tu ne sais pas qui est Sasuke Uchiha...**

Uchiha si bien évidement. Papa prononce se nom de très nombreuses fois quant il parle de son travail. Ils représentent les forces de l'ordres je crois...

**- Roh mais Hina'! Il a invité tout le lycée! **

Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine et fait mine de réfléchir. Je mets mes mains de mes poches, profondément agacé.

**- Ne t'occupe pas d'Hinata, déclare enfin Shino. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. **

Et cette dernière se remet à rougir. Peut être de colère cette fois ci.

-** Ok accompagne nous. Mais ne nous quitte pas Naruto-kun. Ne reste pas tout seul.**

J'opine du chef. Elle est un peu bizarre cette fille... je devrais peut être rester à la maison. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma mère qui, informé par Kiba, m'oblige littéralement d'y aller.

* * *

**- Sa rappel des souvenirs cette baraque!**

B-baraque?! Non non c'est plus que ça! Le jardin a un gazon parfaitement vert et bien entretenue, les rosiers sont correctement taillé et dégage un parfum exquis, les arbres sont les plus beau qui m'ont été donné de voir, et la maison fait trois fois la mienne si se n'est pas cinq. La piscine est immense et bleue, et remplis de monde. La fête a déjà commencé, et les convives sont pour la plupart déjà ivre. Ils sont tous en uniforme scolaire... sauf moi, vêtu d'un simple pantalon orange, d'un t-shirt noir et chaussé de sandales. A mon cou brille la pierre bleue que m'a offert une vieille dame il y à plusieurs années.

**- Naruto suis nous, lance Kiba, joyeux. **

Il tiens Hinata par la main et sont déjà loin. Je me retourne vers Shino et, les yeux exorbités l'observe entrain d'enlever son pull et déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Nous reprenons ensuite la marche dans le silence. Le truc de bien avec ce gars c'est qu'il n'éprouve pas le besoin de parler non stop. On continu encore un peu avant de nous arrêter vers des transats.

**- As tu appris le langage des signes?**

Je confirme.

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'utilise pas?**

**~ Personnes ne le sait, j'exprime avec mes mains.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**~ Quelqu'un de très important pour moi me l'a enseigné, pour que l'on puisse parler ensemble. C'était notre secret.**

**- Était?**

**~ Il est mort.**

Mon regard s'assombrit et une violente douleur me lacère la poitrine. Shino s'excuse.

**~ Tu comprends ce que je dis? Enfin... **

**- Oui. Un membre de ma famille est sourd. Alors le makaton que tu utilise est facile à déchiffrer. **

**- NON!**

Je sursaute. Un homme a crié. Je tourne la tête pour voir un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, s'avancer dans ma direction. Il à l'air grave... comme si il avait un compte à régler. Je regarde derrière moi pour voir après qui il en a. Mais je comprends vite qu'il s'agit de moi.

Je lève les mains au ciel, en signe de paix. Puis, à quelques pas de moi, il s'arrête brusquement. Il à les yeux écarquillé et fixe... mon... mon collier?

**- Sasuke! **

Celui qui à hurler plus tôt attrapa le bras de l'autre. Il se ressemblait étrangement. Le plus grand avait des cheveux brun et long, d'énorme cernes et le visage dur et grave -habillé d'un costard noir à la chemise bleue nuit- tandis que le petit avait les cheveux noir ébène et le visage plus fin -plus décontracté, un débardeur noir avec un bermuda blanc et des basket montantes. Je remarque des bracelets éponges à ses poignets. Un autre adolescent arrive, les cheveux blanc et le regard violet. Il à l'air maigrichon et l'air un peu occulte. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'un t-shirt à col roulé noir ainsi que d'un manteau de la même couleur lui arrivant aux talons. Il porte des rangers, et à sa taille il a une ceinture à laquelle est accroché plusieurs dagues. Sur le dos de ses mains on peut voir un tatouage ressemblant à des vagues.

**- T...!**

Mon regard paniqué se reporte sur le plus âgé, qui fixe le cristal bleue contre mon torse... qui brille un peu plus que d'habitude. Sans doute l'effet de l'éclairage.

**- Tu... vous avez... vous possédez... ça?**

Je plisse les yeux. Quoi je l'ai. Oui et alors? Il est si beau que ça? Je recule d'un pas en les voyant tout trois courber l'échine... le petit brun un peu forcer par son sosie je dois dire... Au alentour, les commentaires fusent, et je me sens aussitôt mal à l'aise.

**- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, déclare t il tout en se redressant. Je me présente. Uchiha Itachi. **

Je les salut aussi en m'inclinant respectueusement.

**- Non non ne vous sentez pas obligez!, s'embarrasse "Itachi". Voici Hozuki Suigetsu, le... l'ami de mon frère, Sasuke. **

Le premier nommé me fait le salut militaire alors que le deuxième me déshabille du regard.

**- Comment vous appelez vous? **

Je regarde Suigetsu, les bras ballant. Je pince mes lèvres et pâlit en voyant Sasuke me fusiller du regard. Mais heureusement, Shino intervient.

**- Laisse le tranquille Sasuke. **

**- Je t'ai pas parler Aburame. Va t'en.**

**- Je ne crois pas non.**

Une tension palpable plane au dessus de nos tête, alors que les deux se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, couvant son adversaire d'un regard on ne peut plus noir.

**- Itachi-san.**

Je tressaille à l'entente de la voix autoritaire d'Hinata. Elle est accompagné de Kiba.

**- Excuse moi Hyuga-san, sourit son vis à vis. **

**- Nous n'avons pas commencé, rajoute l'albinos. Mais j'admets que Sasuke c'est laissé... emporter. **

**- Je n'ai rien dit, réplique la brune. Je vérifie juste que mes amis n'ont pas d'ennuis. Shino? Les gens nous regarde.**

Ce dernier revint à sa place initial, et encadre son amie avec l'Inuzuka. Je trouve que, sur le moment, ils dégagent une aura particulière.

**- Naruto tout va bien? T'ont il contrarié?**

Je fais "non" de la tête, mais désigne mon pendentif. Hinata rie silencieusement et regarde à tour de rôle les deux frères -je suppose- et leurs ami avec un sourire plein de gentillesse.

**- Très beau n'est ce pas?**

**- Et le mot est faible, répond Itachi sans se départir du sien. **

**- Cependant je crains qu'il n'y en est d'autre en vente.**

**- Je n'en doute pas. **

Il se tourne vers moi et incline la tête.

**- Au plaisir. Hyuga-san, Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san.**

Puis il tire son cadet vers l'arrière, pour finalement partirent tout trois. Kiba eu un rire nerveux.

**- Ouai euh... ont à eu quelques différent dans le passé. Alors tu vois... **

Je le laisse se justifier sans l'écouter. Mon regard est scotché sur les trois inconnu. Je les voient tenir fermement le jeune Uchiha qui a l'air de se débattre assez violemment Ils rejoignent un homme de taille plutôt impressionnante et ils s'éclipsent. Ne reviens ensuite que Itachi et l'homme mystérieux...

* * *

**- TADAIMA!**

Quelqu'un saute sur mon lit. Je grogne et me dandine pou faire partir l'intrus.

**- Naruto-nii-chan! Je suis rentré! Réveille toi!**

J'ouvre subitement les yeux et me redresse, me cognant par la même occasion le front à celui de... Konohamaru?!

**- Ah mais tu ma fais mal! **

Il sort de mon lit et se masse. Je me frotte les yeux et, une fois habitué à la lumière, observe mon vis à vis.

Konohamaru est mon frère. Enfin... pas dans le sens ou vous l'entendez. Quand mes parents l'on adopté, j'avais 8 ans. Ses parents biologiques se sont vue retiré sa garde pour maltraitance. Sa dent en moins en est témoins. Il garde toujours une écharpe bleue marine autour du cou, afin de cacher des marques violacé preuve qu'il avait été plusieurs fois étranglé par le passé. Il respect énormément papa et maman et il m'idolâtre Je trouve sa ironique car sa devrait être le contraire : Konohamaru est non seulement un enfant hyperactif, mais aussi un surdoué. Il a déjà sauté une classe, et c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu réussir haut la main mon examen d'entré au lycée. Quand il est arrivé à la maison, ce n'était qu'un gamin de 5 ans. Il était aussi terrorisé des adultes et c'est donc moi qui me suis occupé de lui. Même si je ne parlais pas, je lui est montré que mes parents ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et que je me portais bien. Et ces derniers ont été très patient. Konohamaru avait les premiers temps, le réflexe de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle -quelque chose d'impressionnant pour son âge-. Je me souviens du frissonnement d'effrois de maman en le voyant faire. Lorsque papa n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, il accourait pour l'aider. Et lorsqu'il cassait un objet ou autre il s'agenouillait au sol et demandait pardon. Papa lui avait alors dit que la seul personne qui avait le droit de s'incliner c'était moi, car je ne parlais pas -même si je ne le fais pas-.

Konohamaru a de la chance d'être tombé sur une famille comme la notre. Il à sut se reconstruire même si je sais qu'il est profondément traumatisé de sa petite enfance.

Je sors hors de mon lit et l'enlace. Puis nous descendons dans la salle à mangé ou nos parents sont installé. Je me permet même des rires silencieux. Konohamaru nous raconte son voyage scolaire dans les moindres détails, maman nous couve d'un regard débordant d'amour, et papa bombe le torse en souriant, fière comme un paon.

J'adore ma famille. C'est claire. Mais il fut un temps ou j'aimais la vie. Ou j'y trouvais du plaisir. Mais ça, c'était il y a très longtemps...

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Lycius: Fini!

Naruto: Ouai bas moi je parle pas non plus ici!

Sasuke : On a compris.

Naruto: Sa va! C'est pas toi qui ne prononce pas un seule fois le mot "ramen" !

Sasuke: Te plein pas! Je me demande quel genre de psychopathe je suis dans son histoire à cette folle!

Lycius: Chuis pas folle!

Naruto: A peine...


	4. Chapter 4

**lovelessnaru-chan** = Oh tu sais du moment que tu le lis! ^^ Et non je n'ai pas regardée... Krys c'est ça? Et puis c'est quoi -ou qui- d'ailleurs?

**sylnodel** = J'espère contenter à moitié t'es espérances alors!

**SarahMattMello** = C'est pour ça que je préfère écrire la nuit! C'est plus calme, je suis plus inspirée et il fait moins chaud!

_** Me voici me voilà avec la suite! J'espère que sa vous plaira! **_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise journée Uchihatesque.

_Lendemain matin, sous sol des Uchiha:_

La lumière de l'ampoule m'agresse la rétine malgré mes paupières fermées. Je suis allongé sur le dos, par terre. J'émets un petit hurlement dû à l'incessante douleur oculaire. J'appel Suigetsu à l'aide, mais ne l'entendant pas venir, je me mets en position assise et tente de me relever, les yeux toujours fermés. Une fois sur mes pieds, je titube et tâtonne les murs à la recherche d'un bouton. Je crois faire tomber plusieurs objets vue les bruits sourds que j'entends. Je m'adosse à un mur et, inspirant à fond, ouvre les yeux. Je trépigne et couine sous l'insupportable brûlure.

**- Sasuke!, s'écrie Suigetsu. Tes yeux! Tes yeux!**

Il plaque une de ses mains fraîches sur mon visage et me force ainsi à refermer les yeux. J'entends un bruit d'interrupteur, et il retire sa main.

**- 'tin ta mère va me tuer! Tu veux devenir aveugle ou quoi?!**

Je gémis en guise de réponse.

**- Je plaisante pas Sasuke! Tu va arrêter ton cirque c'est un ordre!**

**- Je n'ai pas à en recevoir de ta part Hozuki!, je fulmine. Je t'ai appelé! T'étais où?!**

**- Au chiotte mec! **

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Il me jauge, l'air inquisiteur. Je l'écarte de moi du bout des doigts et demande :

**- Rassure moi tu t'es lavé les mains?**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Kami-sama...**

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et m'y enferme, avec la bonne idée de me laver minutieusement le visage.

* * *

**- Bonjour mère, je salue en m'asseyant à table.**

**- Bonjour Sasuke. Comment c'est passé ta nuit?**

**- ... **

**- Il à chuté madame, répond à ma place Suigetsu.**

Elle se retourne de ses fourneaux pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

**- Sa a été douloureux?**

Je hausse les épaules, et verse du lait dans le bol blanc fasse à moi.

**- Suigetsu était avec toi n'est ce pas?**

**- Oui mère. Toute la nuit. Il est juste partie au petit matin pour aller au toilette. **

J'eus un sourire narquois alors que je secoue la boite de céréales... vide. Je fixe mon frère face à moi qui louche sur son bol remplis à rabord. Légèrement énervé je file mon petit récipient à mon ami qui le repousse, écoeuré.

**- Bois le, j'ordonne. Je n'en veux pas.**

**- J'aime pas le lait, refuse t il, agitant une bouteille d'eau sous mon nez. **

Je me mâchouille l'intérieur de la joue. Puis je zyeute la pièce et, ni vu ni connu, échange mon bol de lait avec celui plein de mon frère. Le plus comique, c'est qu'il ne remarque rien.

**- Où est Kisame madame?, demande Suigetsu. **

**- Il cherche le taser d'Itachi.**

**- Que je viens de trouver.**

Ce dernier entre dans la pièce. Kisame est apparenté à la famille Hozuki. Il est le partenaire de mon frère. Il est très grand, très carré au niveau des épaules, 100% muscles, et à une étrange peau bleuté. Il est habillé en costard cravate, tout en noir, et cache -je sais- dans les pans de sa veste plusieurs canifs plus aiguisés les uns que les autres. Il tient dans sa main le pistolet de mon aîné. D'un geste rapide il appuis sur la détente de façon à ce que les deux petits dards se plantent dans la nuque de celui ci. Il tressaute alors et fini par tousser.

**- Je te remercie Kisame, déclare t il en dégageant son cou. **

Il baille et s'étire sans aucune retenue.

**- Bonjour mère, Suigetsu, petit frère.**

Nous le saluons. Itachi prend la boite de cacao posé sur la table et met quelques cuillères dans son bol.

**- Alors Sasuke. Ta bel et bien rechuté? Pourtant Suigetsu arrivait à te calmer quand je partais avec Kisame.**

**- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Il reporte son attention sur sa boisson qu'il remue.

**- Vérifie au moins ton taux de testostérone et de cortisol, s'enquit mère. Et ta pensé à vérifié ta tension artérielle?**

**- Non j'ai oublié, je soupire.**

**- Tu serais allé au lycée sans savoir si tu étais en état d'être en contact avec des inconnus?!, scandale mon aîné.**

**- J'ai pas fais exprès, je me braque. **

**- Tu ne peux pas ne pas faire exprès! Vois ce qui c'est passé hier avec une seule personne! **

**- Sa arrive à tout le monde! Tu perds bien ton taser toi!**

**- Mais moi c'est Kisame qui s'en préoccupe! Si tu ne veux pas que Suigetsu se charge de ton évaluation fais en sorte d'y penser après chaque chute! Imagine toi si nous n'avions pas été là! **

**- Je viens de te dire que j'ai oublié!, je hurle en me levant de table.**

**- C'est pas mon problème!, me suit t il dans mon mouvement. Agis un peu en personne responsable! T'es pas un bébé!**

**- Les garçons..., tente notre mère. **

**- Sa mets sortis de la tête! L'erreur est humaine! **

**- Mais tu n'es ****_pas_**** humain! **

Je hurle de rage et fracasse la table avec mon poing qui vole en éclat. Mère pousse un cris de peur et se fait immédiatement protéger par Suigetsu et Kisame. Je fais face à mon frère, qui ne prononce aucun mot. Il est rare que le voir s'énerver. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas fâché contre moi. Il à peur pour moi. Malgré cela je me mets à renverser par terre tout ce qui se trouve sur la surface en bois, pris de tremblements.

**- Tu as raison nii-san, je déclare d'une voix dure. Je ne suis pas humain.**

Je recule de quelques pas et observe le visage horrifié de ma mère.

**- Je suis un monstre.**

Sur ce je sors de la pièce, et quitte précipitamment la villa.

* * *

Je descends de la voiture et observe l'entrée du lycée. Je fais signe au chauffeur qu'il peux partir tout en claquant la portière. Le véhicule détale à la seconde d'après. J'arrange discrètement mes cheveux et repositionne correctement ma besace bleue l long de mon flanc. Je me préoccupe ensuite de ma cravate rouge que je réajuste, et regarde les manches de ma veste noir. Puis deux mains m'agrippe l'avant bras.

**- Sasuke-kun!**

Je relève la tête pour regarder les deux perles émeraudes qui irradies littéralement de bonheur. Ses cheveux rose sont coupés court, et je remarque que, comme d'habitude, son noeud rouge s'accorde très bien à sa personne.

**- Bonjour Sakura. **

Je fais des moulinets avec mes épaules histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Je n'aurais peux être pas du partir de la maison tout compte fais.

**- Tu te sens bien?, s'inquiète t elle. Tu à l'air... étrange.**

**- Non tout va bien. **

Un bruit strident me massacre les tympans. Un bruit aigus et désagréable, et tout à coup j'entends le moindre battements d'aile d'oiseaux, la moindre parole de chaque élèves du lycée et le tambourinement assourdissant du coeur de ma meilleure amie. Je grimace et me bouche les oreilles avant de légèrement me pencher en avant.

**- Non sa ne va pas!, me contredit la rose. Tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi.**

**- Arrête. Je veux juste... juste... **

**- Bon tu sais quoi on va t'installer à la cafèt' et j'appellerais Suigetsu. Il est où d'ailleurs celui là?!**

Elle me prend par les aisselles et me soulève avant de m'entraîner dans les couloirs du bahut. Sakura à beau paraître fragile et frêle, elle possède une force impressionnante. Tant psychique que physique. Elle m'en avait fais la démonstration à l'école élémentaire en portant Choji sans aucune difficulté... flippant d'ailleurs.

Je me reconnecte à la réalité lorsque je tombe lourdement sur une chaise. Sakura me retire mon sac de cours, le pose sur la table, desserre ma cravate de déboutonne le haut de ma chemise. Je la laisse faire, elle ne se serait jamais permise si nous n'étions pas si proche. Et puis se n'est pas le fait qu'elle me déshabille qui me gêneras en ayant à l'esprit le fait que nous ayons eu une relation plus ambiguë.

**- Je vais le chercher. Toi tu ne bouge pas d'ici. **

Elle commence à tourner les talons lorsque je la retiens en lui attrapant le poignet. Je lui demande de ne pas me laisser.

**- Sasuke-kun...**

**- Si tu va chercher Suigetsu, il te reprochera de m'avoir laissé seul. **

**- Mais il n'y à que lui qui...**

**- Il nous trouvera.**

**- Sasuke-kun...**

**- Crois moi, je la coupe.**

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et s'assoie finalement à mes côtés. J'eus alors une bouffé de chaleur qui me fis sursauter, et j'essuie la sueur qui perle sur mon front. Ma tête me lance, et je pense somnoler car la voix de Suigetsu retentis quasiment de suite, sans que je me rende compte du temps qui c'est écoulé.

**- Sasuke je t'ai cherché partout! Salut Sakura!**

**- Sasuke-kun ne va pas bien, l'informe t elle en se levant. **

Il se rapproche de moi pour m'observer dans une position totalement inhabituelle -c'est à dire complètement avachis sur ma chaise-, l'air incrédule.

**- Oui. J'ai cru voir.**

**- Te fous pas de moi.**

Il soupire en s'agenouillant à mes côtés, et s'incline vers mon oreille tout en me prenant mon poignet.

**- Kisame à du appeler ton père à son travail, chuchote Suigetsu. Heureusement ta mère est saine et sauve, mais ton frère à été blessé à l'avant bras. **

La culpabilité arrive au grand galop lorsque je me redresse, mal à l'aise.

**- Il va bien?**

**- Kisame l'a accompagné aux urgences.**

**- Merde.**

Je fronce les sourcils et grogne, mécontent. Je vais me faire tuer au dîner. Je devrais invité quelqu'un, jamais mon père s'emporterait face à un invité. Mais je n'oserais jamais demander à Sakura. Plutôt affronter père que de me servir d'elle.

**- Vous magouillez quoi vous deux?, se méfie cette dernière, suspicieuse.**

**- Rien. Itachi a... de la fièvre.**

**- De la fièvre?, répète t elle, dubitative.**

Je hoche la tête. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne me crois pas, elle est la seule à qui je ne sais pas mentir. Mais elle préfère me croire et oublier se détail, en faisant part de ses inquiétudes à mon ami sur mon état de santé.

-** Pas besoin de s'alarmer, la rassure t il. Je vais lui mettre son tensiomètre.**

Il joigne ses paroles à ses gestes, et m'enroule autour du poignet gauche une sorte de montre noir, dont la base est carré, et où s'affiche un chiffre dans le petit cadran rectangulaire. Le _bip_ est paisible, signe que mon coeur est à son rythme normal.

**- On peut aller en cours je pense. Sakura vas y. Je l'accompagne.**

**- Ok. A tout à l'heure les garçons.**

Je lui fais un signe rapide de la tête, trop occupé à me rhabiller. Malheureusement nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. Sakura est avec Hinata dans la 2-b, Suigetsu avec Shino et Kiba dans la 2-d, et moi dans la 2-a. Même si, par moment, il arrive que deux classes fasses sport ensemble alors je ne suis plus trop seul. Mais j'ai quand même Shikamaru avec moi, un très bon ami à moi.

Le chemin avec Suigetsu se fait en silence. Il tient fermement son sac, mais sa ne m'étonne pas. Je sais qu'il y cache quelques armes blanche, et je ne veux même pas savoir comment il fait pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avec ça.

Après avoir frappé, je suis rentré dans ma salle de classe, en m'excusant avec Suigetsu. Bee-sensei m'accepte néanmoins, et je prends place au dernier rang, mitraillé par des regards amoureux de filles hystériques. Shikamaru dort déjà, complètement affalé sur sa table.

Peu enclin à écouter le cours en chanson, je préfère me plonger dans mes pensées, me rappeler comment je suis entré dans cette merde qui me pourri et me fais souffrir. Mes "_chutes_" comme ma famille aime si bien les appeler ne sont pas indolore. Bien au contraire. Après tout, n'est ce pas ma peau qui change, mes ongles qui s'étirent et mes dents qui s'allongent? N'est ce pas moi qui mue comme un serpent? ... comme _lui_... ce sale pédophile visqueux et répugnant? Cet homme qui a osé me toucher? Qui ma refilé ses gênes en me rendant par la même occasion impur?

J'ai du être promis dès ma naissance à la malchance, et elle à du me passer la bague au doigts avec force à mes 7 ans, avant de me la souder à l'annulaire à mes 12 ans. Et pour cadeau de mariage, elle m'offre tout frais payé une ardoise bien remplis et parfumé du déshonneur auquel je suis soumis, à assouvir une pulsation qui n'est pas la mienne. Une envie qui me ronge à chaque instant, qui me hurle de m'en prendre à Sakura, à Sai, à Shikamaru... Et ce matin même, j'ai été à deux doigts de céder à la tentation avec mon frère.

Mais j'ai fais juré il y à longtemps à Suigetsu que si je m'en prenais à qui que se soit qui m'est chère, qu'il en finisse. J'ai la conscience plus tranquille...

Le reste de la mâtinée passe plutôt vite, si l'on prend en considération que je l'ai passé dans mon monde. C'est la main de Shikamaru qui me sort de ma rêverie.

-** Sasuke. Sa va?**

Je regarde mon tensiomètre, et vois avec soulagement que je n'ai eu aucun débordement. Remettant correctement la manche de ma veste je lui réponds:

**- Bien sûr.**

Ma bouche est pâteuse et ma voix est enrouée. Je me relève de ma chaise et range mes affaires comme tout le monde. Mais une douleur aigu me prends le coccyx.

**- Ouuuuh, je couine, portant une main à mes reins. **

**- Suigetsu n'y à pas été de main morte hein?, ricane la feignasse.**

Je le fusille du regard. Beaucoup pense que lui et moi somme en couple. Alors que ça n'est pas vrai. Absolument pas d'ailleurs, et en passant : je ne suis pas gai! Et lui non plus!

**- Tu sais très bien que l'on est pas ensemble, je me lasse d'insister.**

**- Dit celui qui se fais chouchouter par son "ami". Vous vous croyez discret mais je te promets que si l'idée de vous rouler une pelle dans la cours vous prend, personne ne sera ****surpris.**

Peut être, mais je ne peux tout bonnement pas lui dire que s'il est affecté par mon bien être c'est simplement parce qu'il m'est dévoué. Et oui. Si j'ai envie de le l'embrasser il serait contraint de le faire.

**- Sinon tu viens manger avec nous?**

Il me pose cette question comme si c'est naturel. Il n'en est absolument pas le cas, et surtout pas venant de lui. Non pas que déjeuner avec Shikamaru serait désagréable certainement pas sa serait chouette mais j'ai déjà tenté l'expérience l'année dernière, et je préfère ne pas retenter le diable.

**- Tu plaisante j'espère, je m'offusque en jetant un regard en biais à une certaine blonde. Ta pote Ino va m'empoisonner avec un de ses bentô fais maison.**

Il glousse. Sans rire. J'ai eus des maux d'estomac tout l'après midi jusqu'aux soir. Ma mère avait même envisagée de m'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Sois cette fille est vraiment trop blonde pour faire correctement à manger, sois elle a essayée de m'empoisonner avec des plantes. Après tout ses parents sont fleuriste hein?! Elle s'y connait!

**- Je préfère déjeuné avec Suigetsu. Et puis de toute façon c'est lui qui à mon déjeuné. **

Il me regarde, l'air victorieux. Puis tout en s'éloignant avec ses deux fidèles amis, il me cri :

**- Et continu de dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble!**

* * *

**- Sa ne va pas Sasuke?**

Mon ami me scrute, inquiet. Sakura s'arrête de manger, et me fixe. Bordel mais sa fait combien de fois que l'on me pose cette question aujourd'hui?!

**- Le prochain qui me demande si je vais bien, je l'étrangle. C'est clair? **

A mon ton irrité ils ne purent que hocher rapidement la tête. En les voyant se soucier de leurs nourritures, je soupire de soulagement. Mais les paroles de mon ami intellectuel me tourne en boucle, et m'empêche de penser librement.

**- Suigetsu..., j'hésite.**

**- Oui?**

**- C'est assez gênant mais...**

**- ... ?**

**- Est ce que tu es gai?**

Un silence de plomb s'installe soudain. Ma meilleure amie me regarde comme si un troisième oeil me pousse sur le front et Suigetsu est, d'apparence, stupéfait. Si mon nom de famille n'avait pas été celui que je porte actuellement, j'aurais rougis.

**- C'est juste que... que les gens ont l'impression qu'on sort ensemble. Alors je voulais savoir si t'étais attiré par les hommes...**

**- ...**

**- Pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de... **

**- ...**

**- Enfin que sa n'est pas une autre signification pour toi! **

Son visage se ferme et Sakura en lâche ces baguettes. Sur le moment je commence à regretter mes paroles. Shikamaru tout ça c'est de ta faute!

**- Non, fini par dire l'interroger. Je ne suis pas gai. Et même si je l'étais, je ne serais jamais attiré par toi Sasuke. **

Il termine sa phrase avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Méfie toi que je ne t'oblige pas à me vouvoyer, Hozuki, je siffle, vexé. **

Notre amie finit par rire et à se moquer gentiment de nous deux et sur notre "couple". La journée redeviens, au file des minutes, normale, comme d'habitude. La routine qui, pourtant si simple et banale, me fais jubiler intérieurement.

En cours d'histoire, je réponds à toutes les questions que me pose le professeur, ravi de le voir pris au dépourvu. Je ne manque pas non plus de répliques cinglantes face à Deidara-sensei, le professeur d'art plastique. Il ne me supporte pas. Apparemment mon frère non plus...

Mais alors que tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, les choses se dégradent.

C'est la fin des cours, et Suigetsu ne fini que dans une heure. Une fois devant la voiture chargée de mon rapatriement, j'informe le chauffeur que je reste encore un peu dehors et que je rentrerais avec Suigetsu. Il accepte et s'en va. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison, et de me retrouver face à nii-san et à mère. C'est lâche je sais, mais je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. J'ai besoin de Suigetsu.

Je vagabonde dans la ville qui fourmille. Chacun vaque à ses occupations, les restaurants sont déjà ouverts, de petites boutiques de vêtements commence à fermer, et la vie. La vie est là. Tout ces gens qui ne se soucient pas de moi, qui ignore qu'une chose est parmi eux, une chose qui à le culot de prendre forme humaine pour se fondre dans la masse. Je ferme les yeux et renifle, méprisant envers moi même.

Je ne me rends pas compte où mes pas me mènent, mais des bruits suspects m'interpelle. Je me laisse guider et me retrouve devant une petite ruelle malfamée. Je tripote ma besace, inspecte les alentours. Dans le fond, dans l'ombre, un groupe d'adultes ricane méchamment. Je m'avance silencieusement, et ils ne semblent pas m'avoir remarquer, ou être même disposer à le faire

Une fois assez près je réalise qu'il y a une personne à terre, roué de coup par ses assaillants -en l'occurrence les adultes- . Je les observent un par un, et les trouve un peu misérable : leurs vêtements sont crasseux, ils sont mal rasé, leurs peau brille signe qu'il doivent sué comme des boeuf et les énormes auréoles jaunâtre imprimé sous les bras de leurs vêtements démontrent que la lessive n'existe pas chez eux.

La victime ne fit aucun bruit lorsque l'un deux, au crâne rasé, lui met un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac. La peur qu'il sois mort naît dans mes entrailles. Mon esprit se divise alors en deux, une partie m'ordonnant de faire demi tour, et l'autre me suppliant presque d'aller aider le malheureux. Mais peux importe ma décision, elle ne sera pas sans conséquence. J'ai le choix entre culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et risquer une chute sans savoir si le fait de l'avoir déclencher moi même sera suffisant à me faire garder la raison.

Mon stress monte en flèche en voyant un autre homme attraper se qui ressemble à un garçon par la gorge tout en le faisant s'étouffer à le suspendre dans le vide. Il se fait cracher dessus, et insulter. Mais je le vois néanmoins ouvrir un oeil bleue océan, le visage rouge à la limite du violet, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à la poigne de fer de son malfaiteur. Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer la tignasse de l'homme, doré. Et je vois à travers le liquide écarlate, les trois griffures sur chaque joues. Griffure qui me font penser automatiquement au garçon d'hier soir, celui au cristal...

Mon tensiomètre s'affole, les _bip_ trahissant ma présence. Tous se retournent vers moi.

Ma peau craque, mes dents démesurément longues égratignent ma lèvre inférieure, et je manque de déchirer mon pantalon avec mes griffes. Je sais juste que le blond à le temps de me voir changer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, épuisé du mauvais traitement qu'il dû subir.

Et un cruel sourire étirent mes lèvres...

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Lycius: Sa y'est! Oh lala il est plus long que les autres j'ai l'impression!

Sasuke: Et meilleur.

Lycius: Je sais pas si je dois prendre ta remarque comme un compliment ou une moquerie alors je m'abstiendrais de te répondre.

Sasuke : ...

Naruto: Déjà que je suis une sorte de muet mais je suis en plus une pauvre victime?

Lycius: Est ce que tu sais pourquoi tu te fais frapper?

Naruto : Non...

Lycius: Hun!


End file.
